The Truth Behind Black Eyes
by VenusWanted
Summary: Due to a strange turn of events, Rachel survives Michael's deathly attack and now deals with the aftermath of Halloween and Jamie being missing. During her years long search for her foster sister, Rachel will uncover some secrets that will forever changed her outlook and begin a unlikely relationship with someone that she never thought anyone could reach.


Chapter One: Death?

Rachel's POV

As I felt the knife pierced my shoulder and saw the blood coming from my wound into the carpet, I knew that I was going to die at this very moment. Looking at my killer in the eyes wondering if he actually does feel any remorse for his actions but quickly realized that there's nothing remotely human about him. If there was, his eyes wouldn't be as black and soulless as they are. people always said that as you breathe your last breath, you will see death in its fullest glory. In all of my short lived life, I always thought that it would be nothing almost like a blank space however life is very funny and death is a huge joke because death for me comes in a way of a man who is my foster sister's uncle and who had escaped before a year ago. I guess that I should have know that evil never dies and it would always come back stronger than ever. "Jamie" I whispered as I continued on looking at Michael's eyes as he holds me in a bastardization of a hug as he watched me died in his arms. He had tilted his head indicating that he heard the whisper of his niece's name and breathe in his usually heavy labored way knowing that he killed the only true barrier between him and Jamie. Dr. Loomis despite all his knowledge of his patient cant stop him especially when its obvious that Michael knows Dr. Loomis just as well. I feel tears falling down on my face. I failed everyone by thinking so foolishly that he was dead and that we would be safe especially Jamie. She is alone. "I'm so sorry that I was not strong enough" I thought. I closed my eyes and laughed sarcastically to myself thinking that my last sight of life was of black eyes.

Michael's POV

Killing her was essential to his plan. Being in a coma for a year can give anyone a better sense of patience even for someone like him. After waking up to someone taking care of him, Michael did the first thing he knew how to: kill. The hermit didn't stand a chance once he had opened my eyes. If Michael had any other human emotions other than rage, he might have to spare him but he haven't been a normal human being ever since killing his sister at 6 years old. Despite killing the hermit, Michael didn't give the old man a particularly vicious death considering the fact that he had took care of him for a whole year knowing fully well who he was. Afterward giving the hermit a proper burial, Michael decide to leave to go to finish his mission: kill his niece Jaime. Driving to Haddonfield was a very short ride once he had to kill another unfortunate bystander. Looking at his niece's foster sister blue eyes as she's dying was something that he have been planned since he first arrived at Haddonfield. Looking at Rachel for the first time in a year with rage a level higher than he out of all people normally is used to. Rachel was the main reason that he didn't achieve his goal in killing Jaime last Halloween so she is a enemy in his book plus the fact that she had run him over with a trunk to add assault to injury. He hates her but as he look at her through the window getting ready for a shower, for a moment, he feel something almost kin to lust which is a odd feeling for him. Michael quickly drop that feeling and start planning. When he managed to find a way to gain access to her house, he methodically went around the house to meet his intended victim. As she just casually walking around the house completely unguarded which is different from what he had observed from her last year almost carefree which is something that even he finds very stupid, He silently went to the kitchen which has not changed since he had first break in just a year ago. Still look homely and peaceful like death hadn't come here and try to take one of their own. Rolling his eyes underneath the ghastly white mask that he is wearing which the hermit had kept while treating care of him. Maybe as a sign of respect. Heading straight to the knife drawer looking for the biggest and sharpest weapon to get rid of his only true obstacle between him and Jamie.

After watching Rachel close her eyes for the last time, Michael didn't feel the normal sensation of taking one's life and it makes him rather confused. Tilting his head to the right side looking at the young woman that he recently killed with a sense of ….. emptiness.


End file.
